Magolor
"I will show you the power of best friends!" - Magolor, Kirby Star Allies Background Information Magolor is a short alien with no feet and detached hands with cream mittens. He is clad in a regal blue suit, complete with a white cape with gold trimmings and a dash of purple, gold-trimmed cog designs, and wears a white scarf with a blue belt interwoven. On this belt is a silver buckle. His face is brown with oval-shaped yellow eyes. The rest of his head is covered by his hood, with his cat-like ears underneath, causing his hood to poke out at its sides. The protrusions covering his ears have a gold ring around them and have white tips. One line of dialogue in Kirby's Return to Dream Land states that he has hair, though his hair is never shown. Personality In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, no strong evidence of Magolor's true intentions are shown until Kirby and the others reach Halcandra. Magolor is an adept speaker who acts very politely, giving Kirby encouragement whenever the player visits him in the Lor Starcutter. He also appears to be very friendly at first, and tells Kirby that he loves Popstar so much he doesn't want to leave it (interestingly, the latter is true). Once Kirby gets the Master Crown, however, Magolor completely breaks cover and turns into a cruel villain whose only goal is to conquer the universe. Magolor has no remorse using his Lor Starcutter (that Kirby just rebuilt for him) against Kirby and Landia, nor for shooting them down after the Lor is defeated. In Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, Magolor remembers what Kirby did to him. Rather than taking an evil recourse, he builds Kirby a theme park to make up for his past actions. In all appearances since, Magolor is shown to primarily do good deeds for others, such as building an amusement park for King Dedede in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe or running the Shoppe to help Team Kirby in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. He still enjoys causing minor mischief, such as when he attacks Kirby during a Magolor Race to take the lead or obstructs the player's view with a blindfold banner. Magolor also appears to have an ego; he laughs at Kirby when he wins a race, praises himself for his good deeds, and declares Sunday to be "Magolor Day." In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Magolor is shown to have a dark sense of humor; he acts like he's returning to his evil roots if Kirby performs certain actions, but only to get a reaction out of Kirby (and the player). In Kirby Star Allies, his pause screen and Guest Star descriptions state that he is charming and that he is fearless. Relationships with Others * Kirby - They were once Enemies, now back to being friends. * Ronnie - It is unknown how they met. * Pulmo - Magolor seems to lovelike her. * Landia - They destroyed Magolor's Ship, which could probably mean that they're enemies. Category:Characters